


aberrations

by OkamiKimz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Time, I suck at tagging, Marichat, One sided reveal, Romance, Smut, age isn't actually mentioned but y'know, angst (kinda), i'm not sure what their canon age is but place them at about 18 here, im also bad at summaries LMAO, sin sin sin sin sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiKimz/pseuds/OkamiKimz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir finds out Ladybug already has feelings for someone else. Seeking comfort leads to more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aberrations

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for the Miraculous Ladybug fandom, and it's sinful as heck.  
> This is also the first smut fic I've ever written :') very sorry if it's badly written, and if there are any mistakes let me know!
> 
> Great writing practice, anyway :D I hope you enjoy! I'll try writing something lengthier at some point.

He doesn't remember when he arrived at the bakery belonging to his classmate’s parents, nor does he remember deciding to visit her.

And yet there he was, perched atop the railings of Marinette's balcony.

His mind is a haze, fogged up with thoughts of his conversation with Ladybug earlier in the day. How she had brushed him off again, and how she had admitted to liking someone else.

He had promised to support her, he had promised to be there for her with his signature grin etched upon his face.

And yet, he had fought to keep in the hot tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

He isn't sure how much time had passed since then, only that the skies were dark with the soft glow of street lamps to illuminate the area.

With a thud, he hops down onto the tiled flooring, too emotionally exhausted to care about the noise he had made.

 

"C-Chat?!" The trapdoor creaks open, sky blue eyes wide in shock at his appearance.

He wordlessly stares at her, moments later allowing his gaze to drop to the floor. This was wrong. He shouldn't be here.

A soft touch to his shoulder snaps his gaze back up, and he finds Marinette looking down at him sympathetically. He doesn't like it.

"Come in." She pleads, looking somewhat guilty, although he is not sure why.

He hesitates, but obliges.

 

Moments later, he finds himself seated upon her bed. His world is dark, all his light taken from him, piece by piece until he was left sinking in the abyss.

She kneels before him, peering up with concern as his seemingly permanent frown.

"You... you can talk to me, if you want. I'll listen." She offers, and though his mouth opens, the words refuse to come out.

She gives a quiet sigh, leaning up and stroking his cheek comfortingly. He instinctively leans into her touch before pausing and gently grabbing her outstretched hand with his own hands, slowly pulling her hand away.

His expression is filled with regrets and he is unsure as his sight is drawn to her slightly parted lips.

Marinette didn't deserve to be used as a rebound.

Despite his own thoughts, he finds himself with his lips pressed to her own. It is short and soft, and he leans back as he waits for rejection, as he waits to be hurt once again by the only other woman he had felt so strongly for.

 

It doesn't come.

She closes the gap between them once more, although her kiss is rough. It is rushed, it is desperate, but he finds solace in her actions.

Her weight pushes him down. His back is against her bed, and she looms over him on her hands and knees. She pulls away, and he can still feel her hot breath fanning against his skin.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she begins, her voice breathy.

"We shouldn't." He agrees.

She doesn't pull away.

 

He flips her over onto the bed, swapping their previous positions.

If Nino was anything to go by, he is aware Marinette has a crush on someone. She is like him. Two souls crushed by the weight of being unable to be with the one they truly care for, and seeking comfort in each other.

It's rather fitting, he thinks, that they end up here.

He peppers kisses along her jawline, his clawed hands pinning her arms to the bed beside her head. His gaze is predatory, primal. But she is unafraid.

He gently bites her neck, causing her to whimper beneath him. She is his, at least for tonight.

 

Letting her arms go, he grips the ends of her shirt and sits back, pulling it over her head. He pulls her up, reaching for her bra strap and after a short struggle, he manages to undo the clasps.

She flushes crimson red, her arms crossing over her chest shyly. He carefully pries them away, taking in the sight.

"Don't hide," he murmurs, pushing her back down and licking across the top of her breast, slowly moving down and nearing ever closer to her nipple. His tongue softly brushes her areola, and she moans quietly.

He feels the leather by his crotch tighten at the sound.

Finally, he takes the pink nub in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He sucks and nips with his teeth, enjoying the soft sounds of pleasure she rewards him with.

 

His fingers trace down her bare stomach until he reaches the boundary made by her pyjama pants. He is tempted to tear them off her, but deciding she might not approve, he instead slips his hand down.

"Chat, wait..." She whispers, gently pushing at his chest.

He almost growls to voice his disagreement, but retreats from her pants and gets off her.

She stifles a giggle, pressing a finger to his lips to quell his disappointment.

"I want to feel you, too. Without the costume."

She makes her way back toward her bed and he releases his transformation. Plagg is silent, and without his night vision he is unable to see where the cat kwami flees to.

 

He strips himself of his shirt before he joins her again on the bed.

As they find each other in the dark, he kisses her deeply and once more tries to trail his fingers down her hip, but she beats him to it.

He gasps as her hands grip the bulge at his crotch, and he swears he can make out her grin of satisfaction.

He is too shaken to recall what he was doing as her hand slides up and slips down his pants and boxers. She grasps the hardened length and he grits his teeth to avoid hissing in relief at the touch.

He sits back, causing her grip to loosen, and quickly removes the remainder of his clothes. He is unable to take the restricted movement his clothing provided.

 

He smashes their lips together again as she finds his erection, gently stroking up and down. Her hand is unpractised and shaky, but he himself is inexperienced and her touch sends his mind reeling.

"Marinette..." He pulls back, his breath shaking. He hooks his fingers into her pants and underwear and gently drags them down off her.

He throws her clothes to the floor carelessly, dipping down and trailing feather-light kisses down her stomach and across her thigh, pointedly avoiding her entrance.

She cries out and digs her nails into the flesh of his back. "C-chat..." She pleads, and he heeds her wish.

He sinks a finger into her damp slit, gently pumping the digit in and out of her as she squirms beneath him, panting heavily. He adds a second, taking great joy in her unabashed moan.

Removing his fingers, he laps at her warmth with his tongue. She gasps at the sudden warmth between her thighs, shaking with pleasure as she grips his head, her mind going hazy.

 

He flicks his tongue against her clit and she lets a wanton moan escape her lips.

"I-I can't..." She mewls, struggling to voice her thoughts.

He pulls back, licking his lips and staring down at her with carnal desire. His hand drops to his cock, throbbing as he sits between her legs.

He pauses. "Marinette," he groans, "I want you."

She shudders and reaches around him, pulling him down to her and nipping his bottom lip, half lidded eyes staring into his own. "Take me," her voice is barely a whisper, almost inaudible.

 

He lifts her legs and positions himself. "Tell me if... if you want me to stop," his length rubs against her entrance, and he can barely make out her nod in the dark.

He slides into her and she winces at the protrusion. He stops, kissing her cheek and waiting for her confirmation.

After a few moments, she experimentally moves along him. "S-slowly..." She breathes out.

He grits his teeth, ignoring the nagging in the back of his mind to go into a frenzy, and gently begins to thrust in and out of the girl before him.

 

Before long, he carefully attempts a harder thrust and she matches his rhythm. He closes his eyes, panting as they speed up over time, clumsy but getting used to each other's movements.

"F-fuck, Marinette..."

She claws at his back, although he hardly notices the pain.

Her legs tighten over him, pulling him deeper into her until she is seeing stars. She arches her back in pleasure, sweat beading on their skin from the heat of their ecstasy.

 

In this moment, if he is the dark, she is his new light, once more illuminating his world and pulling him back from his void of loss.

She did not reject him, even if this would be a one night stand.

His mind plagues with guilt over using her, even if she is using him just as much as he is. After this, they would both merely return to being alone.

He would return to his darkened world. To mock happiness.

To being beside his lady and knowing she was forever out of his reach.

 

He is dangerously close.

He feels regret, but it is his first time and he has never particularly practised delaying his orgasm. "Marinette, I... I'm about to..." He starts, and Marinette's eyes snap open.

He looks down at her in confusion.

"Adrien! N-no condom!" She cries out in panic.

He pulls out with a loud moan, electricity pulsing through him as his vision goes white as he releases hot, white cum along her stomach.

 

He falls down beside her, shuddering as he attempts to regain his composure.

Once he has returned from his high, he looks over to see she has her back to him. He blinks in confusion, tilting his head. "... Marinette? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

He had pulled out in time, he knew that. Suddenly, his mind clicks and he jolts up.

"Wait... did you call me Adrien?" He is shocked beyond belief.

She whips around, embarrassed. "I-I didn't-"

He cuts her off. "How did you know?"

"... What?!"

She bites back a scream as he turns the light on.


End file.
